Breath Of Power
by asrsdhdksjfhjsadhk
Summary: This fanfic is set several years ago, prior to Orochimaru leaving Konoha when he was still training Anko. It is an OroAnko pairing. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 Rivalry

Hey all, this is my first-ish fanfic so keep that in mind when criticising it. This being the first chapter doesn't really have much in it, it's mostly setting the scene, but any criticism or even *gasp* encouragement will be most appreciated ^_^ Just... be gentle ;)  
  
Oh and by the way, I own none of Naruto or its characters. If I did then I'd have given Orochimaru to flightless-chan and have taken Anko for myself ^_^  
  
This story is set back prior to Orochimaru left Konoha. Orochimaru is 26 while Anko is 17 years old. Oh and if anyone can tell me if they know the real name of the Yondaime it would be most appreciated. I can't call him Yondaime when he's only a chuunin _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Orochimaru-sama?" whispered the young chuunin hesitantly. She knew her sensei disliked interruptions while he was training. So mysterious were his practices, she didn't know what to make of the man, though she was often spellbound by the very nature of the man. One might say he was not human… and yet that was all the more intoxicating. That pale white face, contrasted by those bright yellow eyes of his. He was truly unique; a man unlike any other.  
  
The chuunin tapped upon the door to his room once more. "Orochima-" Anko started. "What is it Anko?" a voice questioned softly through the thin door. "You know I don't like being disturbed when I'm training."   
  
"I know Orochimaru-sama… I finished mastering the technique you taught me" Anko said proudly, silently hoping her accomplishment would overrule his annoyance at being interrupted. This time it seemed her wish came true as the door slid open. Once more she was struck by the peculiarity of the man that stood before her, as he gazed down into her glassy brown eyes. She had never gotten used to his eyes, even in all the years he had spent training her.  
  
"Good work Anko. I thought it would take you a few days to master it at least, I only left you a few hours ago." Orochimaru said smiling, proud of his students accomplishments. "Come. Show me what you've learnt" Orochimaru said, placing a hand on Anko's shoulder and leading her outside.  
  
--------------------  
  
Not long after they stood at training grounds thirteen. It was a curious place; curious for Konoha at least. The ground was mostly sand or hard dirt, no grass grew here. An assortment of thick branched tree's littered the area. It was the perfect place for Anko to test out her new technique.  
  
"Start whenever you're ready Anko" Orochimaru said softly. There was no mistaking the confidence of the jounin. Such incredible talent as Orochimaru's was truly rare. Anko knew she had almost no chance of mounting any real competition… "Still I may be able to surprise him" Anko muttered, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.  
  
The chuunin swiftly slung several shurikens towards the jounin. Not waiting to see if they struck – for she knew they wouldn't – she ran to cover behind one of the tree's. Quickly performing a few seals she created three bunshin. Each bunshin splitting up, heading behind several tree's while Anko remained where she was. Deftly scrambling to the top of the tree she spied down where Orochimaru was… or rather, where he should have been. There was no sign of him, or the shurikens she had thrown.  
  
"Come now Anko. You'll need to do much better than this." Orochimaru muttered smiling from his nearby perch upon a tree branch; the shurikens harmlessly lay upon his fingers like little more than some kind of odd jewelry   
  
Anko narrowed her eyes at this. Normally Orochimaru would wait for her to make her actual attack before making any movement; it seemed he wasn't going to go easy on her today. A sudden flash of movement caught Anko's eyes as the jounin's hand cast Anko's shurikens towards her. Pushing off quickly from the tree the chuunin narrowly avoided the shurikens, one managing to scratch her face drawing a few drops of blood.  
  
Silently landing on the ground, she set off immediately. Quickly forming a seal once more she divided up into no less than twenty bunshin, ever single one running quickly in all directions. She knew it wouldn't fool Orochimaru for long, she just wanted to buy some time. "Still… what's up with him today? He's drawn blood from me before, but never so early on. He's being very hard on me today. I need to do my best."  
  
Her hands were a flurry of movement as she formed another, far more complicated set of seals. The sequence complete she reached her hands out towards a nearby tree, her hands moved through the tree itself, encountering mild resistance. She kept pushing against the tree until finally her entire body was enveloped by its wooden frame.   
  
One by one her bunshin disappeared until no more remained. Anko waited for a few seconds before peeking out from her hiding place. There he was, right in front of her! He stood calmly, his back to her. His head moved about slowly, apparently scanning for some sign of her. "Now's the perfect time to use that technique" thought Anko. Extending her arm outside of the tree, Anko channeled chakra into her arm, just as she had before.  
  
"Senai Jashuu!*" Anko shouted, the tree thankfully muffling her voice somewhat. Though not enough it seemed as Orochimaru's head snapped around, alerted to Anko's presence. It was too late for the jounin to dodge however. A slender snake sprang from Anko's sleeve, charging towards the jounin, latching on viciously to his arm.  
  
*Shadow Snake Hand  
  
Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn! A bunshin! I should have known that was too perfect!" Anko muttered angrily. She attempted to get out of the tree, but was stopped by a sudden booming voice across the training grounds. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!*" came Orochimaru's serpentine voice. A burst of flame's rushed towards the partially exposed Anko. "Shit! I can't get out of the tree before it hit's!" Anko's mind cried desperately.  
  
*Grand Fireball Technique  
  
Anko did the only thing she could in that situation. She pulled herself back inside the tree, and prayed. The fireball consumed the small tree, rending its slender branches to become blackened ash. Anko lay frozen within as the tree heated up around her. She knew she should move; try to get out of the tree before she was consumed like the burning embers that surrounded her, but her body would not cooperate.   
  
A slender white hand saved her, pulling her out with a not so gentle tug upon the neck of her dark black shirt. "What happened Anko?" questioned Orochimaru. There was no worry, nor anger in his voice. Devoid of emotion his question was, a simple enquiry it was. "I… I just froze." Anko admitted ashamedly. It wasn't like her to be finished so easily, usually she'd be fighting her sensei until he forced her to stop to prevent any serious harm coming to either of them.  
  
Orochimaru stared down at his student impassively, but there was something different about his eyes, a mixture of pride and shame seemed to linger at the edges of his golden, snakelike eyes. "Good work learning that technique." Orochimaru said simply. The happiness that had been in him earlier when Anko had told him of her accomplishments was gone. There was no happiness in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong Orochimaru-sama?" Anko asked timidly. She wasn't used to this sadness that now seemed to hold her sensei, usually he was forever smiling. His optimism was boundless, annoyingly so at times. What could have brought her sensei down so?  
  
"Nothing Anko. We're done today." Orochimaru said softly. Turning his head slightly he offered her a small smile. "You did well Anko." She couldn't help but feel that there was more he wanted to say, but he was soon gone; walking back towards his room to train.  
  
---------------------  
  
Anko trudged slowly back towards Konoha. She wasn't sure what to do with herself now. Normally Orochimaru and her would be sparring until the moon hung high in the sky. Sometimes even to the time when the sun started to grace Konoha's grassy plains. Never before had they finished so early, it was barely the afternoon! Despite having mastered a rather hard technique - and quite a rare technique too based on the number of people she had seen use it, a list that started and ended with Orochimaru – she felt distinctly empty. No pride filled her for her accomplishments today. Her sensei despite his kind words was obviously hoping for more from his student. She felt anger at herself for being unable to give it.  
  
"Dammit!" she yelled, a gloved hand lashing out at a nearby tree. The tree shook violently in response, countless leaves floating down to the ground around her. She had worked so hard. Ever since she had become a genin and been taken under Orochimaru's wing she had worked hard to be the strong student he so obviously desired. Under his guidance she had ascended to the rank of chuunin quickly. No small feat by any measure. But still it wasn't enough. "Dammit!" she shouted again, preparing to strike the tree once more, however she was interrupted by the murmur of voices not far from her. Curious, and with little else to do, Anko chose to investigate.  
  
Creeping silently through the tree's Anko soon found the source of the voices. A young blonde haired boy and the person who was obviously his sensei, a curious man with long grey hair and red markings across his face. "Jiraiya." Anko muttered with contempt. She had never thought much of the jounin. She could never understand how he could be any competition to Orochimaru, but still, it was obvious that Orochimaru was very much competing with the silver haired man. Just by the way Orochimaru's slender form would tighten slightly at the mention of his name.  
  
"Now just write your name in blood, here" motioned the jounin, pointing towards a large scroll that lay open upon the ground. Quickly the young boy bit the end of his thumb and quickly wrote his name upon the scroll, Anko failed to catch the name and was curious to learn the identity of this boy. She had seen him before of course, always training with Jiraiya, but she had never seen anything like what the pair were doing here, not even in her training with Orochimaru. She hated to admit it, but she was slightly intrigued by the pair.  
  
"Now do the following series of seals" said Jiraiya, carefully showing the young boy each seal as he performed it. "Then place your hand on the ground and that should be it. Though I warn you, this is a tricky technique. It may take you sometime to get good with it."  
  
The boy didn't seem to be phased in the least by the jounin's warning. Performing the seals quickly, and with great elegance Anko had to admit, the young boy finally pushed his hand down to the ground. A burst of smoke shrouded the area; when it finally cleared, what she saw almost knocked her out of her tree. The blonde haired boy now stood upon a large red frog. It was almost as tall as a human, and much greater in mass.   
  
The jounin appeared surprised too, though was obviously pleased by the result. "Great work. I didn't expect even you to do so well." Jiraiya said smiling proudly as he stroked the face of the red frog. The boy smiled proudly at the praise. The relationship of those two very much reminded her of the relationship she had… or use to have with Orochimaru. Suddenly it hit her. "Is it that boy? Is he the reason for Orochimaru-sama's unhappiness? Because he is stronger than I am?" Anko wondered silently. It was no small thing for her to admit her weakness, but she couldn't deny the strength that boy showed, summoning that powerful frog the way he had. She doubted she could do the same.  
  
Climbing down quickly from the tree, Anko ran back to the training ground where she had previously sparred with her sensei. "I need to train!" Anko announced as she ran. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Memories

Hey again, this is the second chapter of Breath Of Power, I'm sorry but it's much shorter this time around, but you should have another chapter soon anyway as flightless-chan is doing her damndest to keep me going with it XD  
  
Just so you know I own none of Naruto or its characters... which is a real shame because Anko's such a hot wee thing XD  
  
Thanks for the reviews as well ^_^ Particularly the postive ones. I hope you're not dissapointed with this fic. And without further adieu here is Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suriku!" cried the young woman as her lover slipped to the ground, blood pouring from a long, slender wound tattooed upon his bare chest. "Heh, he shouldn't have put up a fight" rumbled the voice of a heavily muscled man near Suriku's corpse.  
  
"Now don't make the same mistake your husband did and hand over your daughter" demanded the man with a smirk as he looked down at the short dark haired girl, shaking with fear behind her mother. "W… why do you want her?" asked the mother as she pushed her daughter further behind her.  
  
"Heh, can't you guess? A cute wee thing like that; she'd be very popular at our establishment" said the muscled man wearing a toothy grin. "Come now, quickly. I don't like killing women but I like being kept waiting even less. Give her to us, now!" demanded the man, his katana pointing squarely at the young woman's throat, her husbands blood still dripping from its edge.   
  
"What should I do?" the woman wondered as she glanced about the secluded bar. No one else was here, no one to help her. They had all fled the moment this man had walked into the bar. She couldn't flee though, she was trapped squarely between two long wooden tables, a hard wooden wall lay behind her; she had no escape.   
  
She spared a glance for her daughter behind her. The poor thing, she shivered as if she were standing naked in the pouring rain. Her eyes glassy, rimmed with tears spilt at the sight of her fathers agonizing death. Averting her gaze from her daughters tear stained face, the young mother noticed something. The boards that made up the wall were lose at the bottom and crumbling from wear, possibly eroded from the rain outside.  
  
She turned back towards the muscled man. "You won't object if I say goodbye to my daughter?" she questioned impertinently. "Heh, I'm not a heartless monster you know" the muscled man said, trying to restrain his laughter. "Just don't try anything funny."  
  
The young woman knelt down and embraced her daughter tightly, knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her daughter again. "Goodbye Anko" the woman whispered into the young girls ear. Swiftly, before the man could react her foot lashed out at the eroding walls. They barely moved.  
  
"Shit you bitch! I told you not to try anything!" yelled the man as he charged towards her brandishing his Katana.   
  
"Shit, move dammit! MOVE!" cried the woman, lashing out again and again towards the boards. Mustering all of her strength she lashed out again, a loud crack echoed through the bar as a few of the boards shattered under the assault, making just enough room for one. She had no time to be gentle, already she knew she was living on borrowed time. Grabbing Anko's collar roughly she threw the girl through the small hole.   
  
Anko stared through that hole for a moment, unable to move. "Mum?!" she shouted, though her cry was abruptly silenced by the sound of a sharp blade meeting soft flesh. Warm blood ran quickly down the wooden boards of the wall, dripping steadily like the rain from the hole from which Anko had just fled. Anko still frozen, continued to watch through that hole as her mothers legs wobbled unsteadily, finally her body collapsing to the ground. Her head was missing.  
  
"MOTHER!" Anko cried as she sat up from her bed upon the hard dirt of the training ground. Panting heavily Anko stared at the hard ground beneath her, so cold and lifeless, like her parents when she had seen them last. "Its been ten years and I still wake up crying out for my mother… some shinobi I am" Anko muttered harshly. Tears bordered her dark brown eyes. She felt exhausted. Her efforts in training had increased tenfold to the point where she had collapsed to the ground, her body forcing her to take some much needed sleep.   
  
Surrendering once more to her exhaustion she fell back onto the hard ground and stared up at the twinkling night sky as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "You should have been here, mother. You'd have made a much stronger shinobi than I. Perhaps you wouldn't be such a disappointment as I have been" Anko whispered sadly.   
  
A slender white hand gently caressed her face, brushing away her tears. Leaning back slightly she saw once again those yellow serpentine eyes of her sensei. He offered no words, no gestures other than the brief caress upon her face. She lowered her eyes, letting them lay upon her chest. She dared not look at that man; that man whom she adored. She didn't feel she deserved to be in his presence when had had done so much for her and all she was… was a disappointment.  
  
"Why are you here sensei?" Anko asked sadly. He gave no response to her question, he simply continued to brush away her tears. "You must hate me" Anko muttered sadly. "Why?" came Orochimaru's serpentine voice. "Because… because I'm such a disappointment. I'm not the genius student you desire."  
  
Orochimaru made no reply, again he stroked her tear stained cheeks. "It's because of that boy isn't it?" Anko asked in a harsher tone than she had intended. "That boy of Jiraiya's."  
  
Orochimaru stopped his caresses, and for a moment Anko feared she may have said too much. She was about to apologise when she felt Orochimaru's arms slither beneath her back and legs. He picked her up slowly, cradling her in his slender arms. Anko felt his hand upon her bare thigh as he held her. She knew it was purely innocent, but she felt a slight thrill at the touch of her sensei's hands upon her bare leg. "I'm such a child" she muttered a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Well then we should get you home. It's past your bedtime" Orochimaru said softly, a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww... isn't Orochimaru a sweety XD  
  
So, will Anko get stronger  
  
Will, Orochimaru have a full on DBZ style battle with Jiraiya  
  
Will there be some lemon soon?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of... Breath Of Power!  
  
...by the way, there's no way in hell going to be any DBZ style battles :P 


	3. Chapter 3 Crescendo

No your not dreaming, chapter three is here thanks in no small part to flightless-chans slave driving. ^_^  
  
*whipping sounds are heard*  
  
Argh!... I need to upload chapter three first, then I'll be onto chapter four!  
  
*runs*  
  
Enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anko opened her eyes slowly. She was in her bed, her room a small humble place. It held little. Just a bed, a small closet for her clothes, nothing else. It didn't matter though, she did little but sleep in here. More often than not she was with Orochimaru. Orochimaru… she fondly recalled the smile he had gifted to her last night, cradled in his arms like a young child.   
  
A soft knock upon her door interrupted her thoughts. "Anko, are you up yet?" came Orochimaru's serpentine voice. He sounded a bit more hesitant, a bit more reserved than usual. Anko ever opportunistic decided to have a bit of fun with her sensei. "What is it Orochimaru?" came Anko's voice softly. "You know I don't like being disturbed when I'm in bed."  
  
Soft chuckling greeted her response. She smiled at this, she so loved to see her sensei happy. Her door creaked open slowly as Orochimaru entered her room. She sat up in her bed slowly, noticing that her sensei had changed from his normal attire of a long white robe to a more formal Konoha flak jacket and tight fitting black pants. She let her thin sheets drop further down her body as she slowly rose. The soft caress of the cool morning air upon her bare flesh alerted her to her nakedness.   
  
She almost dived back under the covers at that point, but at the stare from Orochimaru's eyes stopped her. It was not one of lust, not that she was not one to be lusted after, she had had plenty of advances from Konoha boys and even a girl on one occasion. All had been rebuffed, she cared not for any of them, only for this man standing before her with those beautiful golden eyes, eye's that seemed to stare beyond her flesh into her very soul. Anko knew she need not shy from his gaze… "he'll have already seen me naked anyway" Anko muttered, recalling she had soon lost conciousness as Orochimaru took her home. "He must have put me to bed."  
  
"Come Anko. We need to hurry" Orochimaru said, turning towards her wardrobe. He plucked a long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight fitting pants from her closet, both black. He tossed them onto the bed and sought out her more intimate items of clothing, tucked away in a small drawer inside her closet. Anko blushed slightly at this, she often wore dark black underwear, but much of it was very sheer, frilly. Much unlike what one might expect of a shinobi like Anko. She didn't know why she wore them.   
  
A cold white hand upon her shoulder drew her up from her embarrassment. She slowly shed the thin sheets covering the rest of her naked form. She stood before him, naked beneath his gaze. His eyes however did not linger, swiftly he set about clothing the young girl, lifting her leg he slipped her foot into her soft panties, then the other one, finally drawing it up to rest at her waist. Anko simply stared ahead, she couldn't respond. She knew her sensei was not doing this out of any desire on his part, but she… she felt her desire for this man increase with every soft touch of his slender hands as he swiftly sought to clothe her.   
  
She bent her head slightly, stealing a glance at Orochimaru. She loved this man, so strong was her desire for him. The ivory white skin of his, the cool touch of his flesh pressing against her own sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't take anymore, she had to- "Ok, we're ready" Orochimaru uttered. Anko looked down at her body, now fully clothed. She blinked her eyes in embarrassment. So overcome had she been she barely noticed him dress her, for all she knew the clothes had simply appeared upon her out of thin air.  
  
"Come quickly Anko" Orochimaru requested sternly. Anko swiftly followed him out the door, curious as to what was causing the odd behaviour of her sensei. "Orochimaru-sama… what are we doing today?" Anko questioned hesitantly. Orochimaru's walking slowed slightly as he seemed to drawing in a large breath. "We have a mission" Orochimaru said simply.  
  
Anko looked curiously at her sensei. "A mission?" she questioned silently. No mission had ever caused her sensei to be so… tense as he was now. She was about to ask him further when he spoke once more. "Also, something I forgot to give you before Anko" Orochimaru said as he handed her what appeared to be two very thick rolls of bandages. "What's this?" Anko questioned. "A new holster for your kunai and senbon" Orochimaru said simply. Anko stared at the curious items. Unrolling them she found each did contain a variety of kunai and needles, though they were arranged in such a way that they would probably fall out of the holster if pressured in the right way.  
  
She strapped each one to her arm and tested them out as she walked. Simply tensing her arm for a short burst and three needles fell into her hand, she almost cried out in pain as the needles scratched her hand. "This is going to take some getting used to" Anko muttered as she re-holstered the needles. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama" Anko said happily.  
  
Still they were walking swiftly, they had left the village and were now on its outskirts, heading to what she assumed would be training ground four. It did not take them long to arrive. Orochimaru stood stiffly in the center of the long grass of the training grounds. So odd was he, normally he was relaxed, even when it came to missions, but this… "I wonder what's wrong?" Anko mused. Her question was soon answered as a booming voice interrupted the quiet of the training ground.  
  
"Early as always, eh Orochimaru?" questioned a silver haired man, followed by his blonde haired apprentice. "Jiraiya" Anko whispered harshly under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooh what will happen with Jiraiya and his young prodigy now on the scene.   
  
And isn't Orochimaru such a pervert? Dressing a 17 year old girl?!... *wishes he was Orochimaru* XD  
  
Look out for chapter four coming soon no doubt :) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Gift

Chapter 4 - The Gift  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters etc. etc.  
  
I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter and thanks heaps for the reviews! Keep them coming in please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anko watched her sensei closely as the silver haired man slowly approached. One that was not so well acquainted with Orochimaru as she would have missed the slight change in his stance. His entire body seemed to tense slightly, growing in stiffness with every step Jiraiya took. Anko couldn't understand how this man could cause such turmoil in her sensei, he seemed so very beneath Orochimaru. No match for Orochimaru's strength, a strength which carried with it a certain grace that made his already handsome exterior seem all the more beautiful.   
  
"So are we going to go now or what? Yirokoshi, you've got everything right?" asked Jiraiya to the blonde haired boy. Quickly checking his holster and backpack the chuunin boy nodded confidently, "I'm ready for whatever gets thrown at us" he said calmly in a surprisingly soft but somehow strong voice. Anko found herself mirroring her sensei at this boys approach, tensing up as she recalled with anger the abilities this boy had displayed in the forest.  
  
"Come, I'll explain the mission on the way" Orochimaru muttered, just loudly enough for them all to hear before he jumped quickly off towards the tree's. Anko strained to keep up with the man, so fast were his movements. She wondered at the cause for this speed, if their mission had required such haste then why was she and the other boy being sent; two jounin could move much faster without chuunin with them to slow them down. The answer to her question flew by her, moving with even greater speed than her sensei. He smiled broadly, angering Anko. She knew Orochimaru would be angered by this mans actions, and that smile he wore… he seemed to enjoy toying with Orochimaru. "Bastard" Anko whispered into the forest through which they fled.  
  
"Our mission is quite simple" came Orochimaru's soft voice. "A caravan of merchants recently came to Konoha to trade various items such as kunai and bandages. All items we very much need. However it seemed their true motive extended beyond simple trade. Somehow they successfully managed to steal recent reports from our ANBU throughout the land. This information pertains to ANBU members who are responsible from anything from simple patrol duties to infiltration of other villages. Further investigation has revealed the supposed merchants to in fact be ninja's of another village, however we have yet to determine which one. Our mission is simply to get the reports back… and ensure none of them are able to speak of anything they may have read in them."  
  
"Sensei… if they're ninja we're after then why are we moving this way, leaving in the morning rather than immediately setting off?" Anko questioned. "Simple little girl. The ANBU reports aren't things that fit on just one scroll. Rather there are about fifty very thick scrolls they need to carry. They won't be moving fast" the silver shinobi said, butting in before her sensei. Anko tensed slightly at Jiraiya's address. "Little girl?" she questioned angrily under her breath. This was going to be a long mission.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Over an hour had passed before they found any sign of their target. The silver haired jounin stopped them just as they were about to cross one of the few roads leading from Konoha. "They've been here" he announced to the group as he looked down on the road. Anko followed his gaze and quickly found what drew his focus. Tracks lay in the ground, parallel lines in the dusty road, looking to be made by a carriage of some sort.  
  
"How can you be sure this is them?" Anko asked with a mild note of contempt. "She's right, surely merchants pass through Konoha everyday?" questioned Yirokoshi. "Look closer Anko" Orochimaru commanded. Both of the leaf chuunin's leaned in to more closely inspect the tracks. Anko stared blankly at the ground, nothing else seemed to be there, nothing but the tracks of the carriage, nothing to indicate it was their target.   
  
"Nothing…" muttered Yirokoshi. "You couldn't figure it out either?" Anko questioned. "No, that's just it. There's nothing here, only the tracks of a carriage, a very small one at that, more likely to be used just for hauling cargo. If that's the case then there should be more tracks, tracks of the people that were traveling with the carriage but there aren't any, which means…" the blonde boy trailed off. "Which means that the people with it are not normal people, most likely ninja's specializing in stealth who's footsteps are so soft so as to not make a sound that they would not mark this road" Orochimaru finished, a slight glare cast towards Anko.  
  
"I've disappointed him again" Anko thought sadly. "No time to be idle, we need to catch up to them before night falls. It's less than an hour before sunset. Let's move!" Jiraiya commanded, the group of four swiftly moving along the edges of the road, doing their best to avoid detection.  
  
It did not take them long to find the source of the tracks. It was them alright. Three ninja in dark back cloaks walked alongside the carriage, a fourth pulling it alone. All of them appeared worn, the strain of carrying the scrolls obviously taking its toll on the group. "This looks simple enough. Anko and I will take the two at the rear, the other two are for yours" said Orochimaru calmly. "Go" he whispered.  
  
The four shot out of the tree's with incredible speed, the enemy ninja barely had time to react. Anko quickly set about putting her new holster to use, tensing her arm slightly, causing three needles to drop down to her open hand. Swiftly she threw the three needles, each flying towards her assigned target at critical points. The needles struck their target in succession, each hitting a critical point. Anko was about to rejoice when the ninja she had targeted dissolved into a puddle of water. "Shit! It's a trap!" she yelled.  
  
A hail of shurikens fled from the tree's focused on the four konoha shinobi. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" came the cry of the young blonde chuunin, a large red frog appeared at his side wasting no time to let its great tongue fly, sweeping away the incoming shurikens. Anko scanned the treeline, but could not see the ninja who had thrown the shurikens. "Where are they?" Anko questioned with a whisper. "I'm not sure. Be on your guard" Orochimaru whispered to Anko.   
  
The four stood still for many moments, scanning the area. No sign was found of the four enemy ninja, not even any sign that they were fleeing through the tree's. Anko was about to ask what to do when a gentle voice alerted her to the enemies plan "the water! They're in the water from the bunsin!" he cried, taking no hesitation to form a series of seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he cried, as did the two jounin, the blasts of flame evaporating the enemy ninja before they could escape, the screams of the ninja echo'ing through the coming night air. The screams of all but one.  
  
Swiftly he rose out of the ground towards Anko. She attempted to release a kunai from her holster, but a swift kick to her neck stopped her, dropping her slender body to the ground. She gasped for breath, a drop of blood leaking from her lips. She looked up and found the ninja filling her view, kunai bared, ready to strike. Anko in desperating cast her left arm forward toward the shinobi, a kunai flew free of its holster, flying down her arm, leaving a thin cut across her pale flesh before it left her sleeve, finally taking rest in the shinobi's exposed neck. He collapsed to the ground, dead.  
  
Anko fell back onto the ground, what little strength she had seemed to have fled. She slowly attempted to breath but labored hard for each breath. A stinging pain down her arm drew her eyes. Her sleeve was stained dark red. "Must be a bad cut" she murmured without concern; she felt too light headed to worry about anything, save for one thing. She had been little other than a disappointment on this mission. Before unconsciousness claimed her she thought softly "I wish I could be stronger Orochimaru-sama." Anko felt herself rise off of the ground, and then she knew no more.  
  
------------------------  
  
Anko's eyes opened slowly, blinking for a moment. She did not recognize the ceiling that stood above her. It was not remarkable, merely simple wooden boards pieced together. As she slowly returned to consciousness her eyes trailed down slowly, taking in the surroundings. The room walls of the room she lay in did seem vaguely familiar. Like everything else in the room they were wooden, but were a pale blue colour. And the thin door… thin … her eye's snapped open as realization dawned upon her. "Orochimaru-sama's room…" she whispered quietly.  
  
She was in his bed. The simple sheets of the bed were not what she had expected of such a man. She didn't know what to expect truthfully, a part of her felt surprise that he even slept. Her eyes searched the bed, finding some disappointment that Orochimaru himself did not lay there with her. She smiled at her foolish, child like obsession with Orochimaru. Her eyes continued to roam the bed and were drawn to a red mark upon the sheets. Blood. Her blood.   
  
She started to sit up but a calm voice stopped her. "Don't get up Anko." Turning her head she found the source of the voice. Her sensei sat on a small wooden chair next to the bed, his eyes trained upon her. For many moments they did not speak until finally Orochimaru broke the silence. "Anko… how much would you risk to be stronger?" he asked simply. "Everything… I'd risk everything" she murmured in response, her body still to weak to do little more. "You'd risk your life?" Orochimaru asked. "Yes."  
  
Orochimaru stood slowly from his seat, walking around to the other side of the bed. Sitting down he looked down at Anko, brushing a hand through her hair. Anko felt her breath quicken, her cheeks warming quickly as Orochimaru slowly bent down towards her. She closed her eyes as his head lowered towards her own. She was unsure what to expect, perhaps she was simply dreaming? "Please somebody pinch me" she thought. As if in response to her request she felt a slight pinch at her neck, then a greater pain as two of Orochimaru's teeth pierced the warm flesh of her neck. She reveled in the exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure she felt, biting her lip to stifle her moans. Her teeth began to draw blood as a new feeling raced through her body, it felt as if her veins were on fire. She clutched tightly to the thin sheets of the bed as the pain continued to intensify, blood now ran freely from her lip.  
  
She felt cold slender fingers embrace one of her hands, clutching it firmly. Another more intense wave of pain raced through her, and then she knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, another ciffhanger. Please don't kill me! _  
  
Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two.  
  
Hope you're enjoying it, despite my no doubt terrible writing (I haven't proof read any of it _). 


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Chapter five is up at last! XD  
  
Hopefully you'll enjoy it, please note however the rating is now R for some lemony goodness so those not desiring to read lemon or being underaged may wish to leave now :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters... which is a shame because Anko's really hot XD  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, I'll have to reply to some of them individually at some point. Until then, keep them coming, let me know what you think of my very first try at lemon ^_^  
  
Anyway, I shant hold you up anymore, enjoy 'Chapter five: Awakening!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum?..."  
  
The boards shook.  
  
"Mother?!"  
  
The boards split.  
  
"MOTHER?!"  
  
The boards shattered.  
  
The dark silhouette of a tall muscled man stepped cautiously through the hole that now lay in the walls of the bar that now served as the tomb for Anko's only family. He was like something out of a nightmare as he stepped forward. Blood dripped from his hand. Blood dripped from his sword. His blood and the blood of her family mixed together on the wet ground, the blood on his katana being washed clean by the rain. In the gleaming blade a girl stared back at her, stained by tears, stained by the blood of both of her parents.   
  
A calloused hand grasped at the front of the young girls shirt, lifting her up without care like one would lift simple cargo. As she rose off the ground, coming level with that still blood stained sword Anko saw her fate. Death. Death, like that her mother had found on this cruel mans blade. In that instant instinct overtook the young girl. Reaching out towards the mans hand she pulled herself forward, letting her come close enough for her teeth to bury themselves in the toughened flesh of his hand.  
  
"Shit, you bitch!" the man cried as he cast his hand about wildly, attempting to dislodge the girl. Anko's teeth remained firmly in place. "Dammit, let go!" the man cried, a muscled arm rearing back and in an instant flying forward to strike the girl. Anko flew free, dazed, barely conscious as she flew across the street, impacting upon the hard stone wall of one of the nearby houses that littered the dark street.   
  
Blood fell freely from Anko. The blood of her father, of her mother, of the man that had killed them and her own blood. She tried to stand, to move her arms and legs but they lay limp at her side. She raised her head slowly, cold steel looked back at her, poised to strike. As the mans arm swung down she closed her eyes tightly in anticipation of her death to come. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. It never came.  
  
She opened her eyes fearfully, wondering why she wasn't dead. The sword was still poised to strike, but something held it back. Something pink and slender… It took her a moment to realize it was a tongue. With incredible force the tongue wrest the sword from the muscled mans hand, taking it with such ease as if the man were merely a child whose toy was being wrest away.  
  
Anko's eyes ran down that impossibly large tongue, finding the source of it to be a young boy. He wore a long pale white robe, though the whiteness of the robe could not match the ivory hue of the boys skin. Incredibly white he was, his dark hair contrasting his skin beautifully. "Who the hell are you?" the muscled man demanded.  
  
The golden eyes of the boy stared back impassively, he gave no reply. For many moments they stood still, nothing being said. Mere seconds seemed to take hours to pass until finally the tension was broken. "Dammit! I'll kill you, you bastard!" the muscled man declared as he ran forth, his fist cocked at the ready. The boy simply smiled and raised his arm towards the man. Anko could see him mutter something beneath his breath but could not make out the words. Her attention was swiftly stolen however as the boys raised sleeve seemed to bulge suddenly, four long slender snakes sprang free, charging towards the muscled man. He had no time to react, before he could mount any defense his body was caught in the snake's lethal embrace.  
  
The boy raised his arm slowly, lifting the man high into the air. "You should not have been so greedy Shokuru" the boy said at last. "If you had not tried to take the daughters of powerful families such as the Chikara family then you would not be here now, moments before your death" the young boy declared quietly, a vicious smile tugging at his lips. "Stop! Please! I'll pay you anything just sto-" the rest of the mans request was stolen as the snakes all pulled in opposite directions, the mans limbs being torn free from his body.  
  
Anko watched the death of that man with a mixture of fear and grim satisfaction. This man… this so very strange man had saved her life, and at the same time gifted to her the satisfaction of revenge. She knew she should probably be scared of this man. So strong he was, she would be at his mercy… and yet she felt no fear. "Do you wish to stay here?" a voice questioned behind her. Anko shook her head slightly, not even turning to the boy behind her. "Will you come with me?" questioned the voice again. Anko turned slowly, coming face to face with the ivory coloured boy. She launched herself from her feet and hugged the boys waist tightly, her reply given. The boy smiled broadly.  
  
The chakra swirled about the young girls body, faster and faster it moved. Its speed seemed to increase exponentially, becoming a whirlwind of purple chakra. Anko's eyes snapped open.  
  
In that bed she still lay, the hand of her sensei still clutched tightly in her own… the hand of the man who had both prevented her life from being taken and given her a new life, one which she would do anything to protect. She looked up into his golden eyes. She loved this man, this man who as a boy had given her so much and asked so little. Her shy desire for him, like her chakra, grew greatly. Black fire ran freely across her naked body, starting at her neck, creeping onto her face, then down her arm and chest and leg. The more it spread the more her desire for this man increased.  
  
Anko tightened her hold on Orochimaru's hand, drawing an inquisitive look from him. Staring back at him Anko smiled broadly, his only warning before she pulled his slender form from the chair on which he sat and cast him down onto the bed where she had once lay. The sheets that covered her naked body now discarded. Ravenously she attacked him, her mouth pressing firmly against his own, her tongue reaching out through her lips for his own.  
  
Orochimaru's eyes, still wide open, stared at his student with curiosity, wondering how far she intended to go. The rub of Anko's naked body against his still clothed groin told him all he needed to know. He smiled slightly and brought his tongue forth, offering it as a gift to this girl that now lay upon him. He wanted Anko to remain in control as she obviously felt she was, even though he could easily have overpowered her.  
  
Anko toyed with that tongue of his for merely a moment. Too ravenous was her appetite for him to allow her to linger. Breaking the kiss she bit his lip firmly, stopping just before drawing any blood. She leaned back, her legs clamped firmly on either side of her sensei's chest. She set about removing the annoying clothing her sensei still wore. Grabbing the neck of his shirt tightly she spared no time ripping it right down the middle, pulling it off her sensei in one swift motion. Leaving her sensei's pale white chest exposed to the dim light the moon cast into the small room.   
  
Anko's eyes lingered for a moment upon the beautiful body of her sensei before her desire overcame her once again. She lowered her body once more, her warm flesh pressing against her sensei's comparatively cold chest. She bit firmly at the base of his neck before moving down his body, slowly. Kissing, licking, biting her way down his cool white skin.   
  
Her sensei watched his student with delight as she bit firmly again at his chest before running her small tongue around the edge of his navel. Her actions surprised him, he hadn't expected such ravenous desire from this girl, let alone it be directed his way. It was time to return the favour.  
  
As Anko finally reached her sensei's tight fitting trousers – obviously intent upon casting them away like she had his shirt – a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. Looking up she found her sensei raised up, staring down upon her once again. Mirroring her own move earlier, Orochimaru grabbed her, casting her onto her back down onto the bed. Her sensei pressed himself upon her swiftly, kissing her strongly. She attempted to push him away, try to gain control but his hands clutched her own tightly, pushing them to her side. She still pushed forcefully against him, though not truly not desiring to be free, she enjoyed the test of wills between them, enjoyed being at her masters mercy. The smile on his face as he raised himself up, staring down at her young body told her he felt the same.  
  
Opening his mouth Orochimaru let his tongue move free, moving down the young girls stomach towards her nether regions below. The young girl burnt with desire as her sensei stared down into her eyes, his tongue roaming down, further and further. As it finally reached its target, firmly caressing the warmth between the young girls thighs, Anko moaned loudly, her eyes shut tightly as the wave after wave of ecstasy ran through her body.   
  
Orochimaru smiled broadly at the effect his actions were having on the girl. Silently discarding his trousers he let his tongue roam more, clutching the girls body as it sent wave after wave of pleasure through slender form, lifting her from the ground. Orochimaru sat up on the bed, marveling at the beautiful girl that hung before him, her back arched, embraced tightly by rapture.  
  
Anko felt her body lowering slowly. She had lost all sense of where she was, her eyes were glazed over, barely able to focus from the pleasure she felt. Finally she felt her warm, sweat covered legs settle upon her sensei. She wrapped her legs tightly about his back, but was surprised to feel something hard pressing against the point where she was most warm. She had always seen her sensei as being above such things as lust and pleasure, the existence of the hardness that now pressed against her wet opening surprised her… but she was glad that it was there.   
  
Softly she moaned as it gently rubbed against her warm opening, begging entry. Her sensei made no movements to help her, this was her choice. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself, enjoying the feeling as it entered her. Biting her lip harder she almost drew blood from her lip as a sharp pain interrupted the pleasure she felt below. She hesitated for a moment, then closing her eyes tightly she lowered herself more, gritting her teeth through the pain until she could go no further.  
  
Orochimaru leaned down, taking his students warm breast into his mouth, giving her pleasure as he waited for her to adjust to the pain. It did not take Anko long to adjust, the pleasure gifted to her by her sensei and the seal covering her drove her on. Grabbing tightly to Orochimaru's shoulders she began to raise herself and then gently lower herself. Each thrust came easier and easier, the pain now a distant memory, replaced now by the most intense pleasure.  
  
The pleasure seemed to buildup within the young girl, faster and faster she drove herself onward, taking her sensei into her again and again. Orochimaru smiled, enjoying the look of pleasure on his students face even more than the pleasure he himself felt. As the pleasure in Anko reached its peak she dug her nails tightly into her sensei's back, biting her lip again. Pleasure cascaded through the young girls body, a long moan escaping her lips. She was barely conscious when she felt her sensei thrust deeply into her, before he himself seemed to be overcome with pleasure, filling his student deeply, setting off another, smaller wave of pleasure within the girl.  
  
Anko, overcome, the seal receding fell quickly down to the soft bed. A cold hand stopped her, holding her tightly as he lay there with her, their bodies intertwined before sleep soon claimed her. Her final memory before sleep took her was sensei's smiling lips and shining golden eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Lemon XD  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. I was going to end it there as this fic was destined for lemony goodness from the start, but I've had some new idea's so stay tuned ^_^ 


End file.
